


Belong

by rarsa_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Marauder's Era, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarsa_black/pseuds/rarsa_black
Summary: Voldemort was gone vanquished forever. The wizarding community of Great Britten is finally in peace, for good this time. Everything is perfectexcept for poor old Harry. Trouble seems to get out of its way to find him. His magic is acting up making him bedridden unable to lead a normal life like he had hoped for. Hunted by the ghost of the people he loved the most he finds himself alongside Hermione and her ginger cat thrown into a time not their own trying to find a way back.





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow every one! I'm so excited for this fic I hope you all like it! but before I start I have a couple of things to say:
> 
> 1- The characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me, they are the lovely creation of J.K Rowling.  
> 2- English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for any cringe-worthy miss spelling or grammar error.  
> 3- I change something in the book for the sake of this fic:  
> a- harry and Jinny never happened  
> b- Remus and Tonks never happened or at least one-sided by Tonks  
> c- Teddy does not exist  
> 3-Please feel free to point out any mistakes so I can fix them, tell me what you think.  
> 4- I'm open to any suggestions and request.  
> 5-The update will most likely be slow for the time being, sorry.  
> 6-First 2 or 3 chapter will develop rather quickly just so I cat get to the point where the story actually starts then it will proceed normally.  
> 7- If the feedback is not that encouraging ill put a stop to this fic. No need to embarrass myself lol.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started with the war. Some believed it started with Voldemorts attempt to kill Harry. Others assume it started with Dumbledore visit to the orphanage Tom Riddle once inhabited. There was talk about it starting with Merope Gaunt love for Tom Riddle. They had a couple of theories and endless possibility. Millions of hours, thousands of days and hundreds of years to choose from. Then again what does it signify where it began?. It's was always the end that counts don't it?. Not true, it's an affair of perspectives. In actuality, the start was misplaced. It could have started in any second of Tom Riddle long-lived life or even before that. Maybe his mother's life or his grandfather or his late ancestors for all they knew it could have started with Salazar Slytherin himself. There's the end too, the working progress, The unwritten part. The end was unknown. It was an ambiguity. None of them had the slightest idea how it will end but they all knew when things started to fall apart, the war.

 

The war.......

  
The bloodthirsty war, in which people lost their homes, their families and fell victims under the hands of a ruthless murderer, The Dark Lord. The world has become chaotic, terror spread in the hearts of every witch and wizard. People didn't know who is their enemy and who is their ally. They all had to be wary of one another one could not trust their own blood.

He slowly crept into their hearts and filled it with fear. Attack after attack, each one shook the community to its core. First, it was people going missing. Then slowly places that no one gave a second glance were on fire. Small villages turned into cities, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the Ministry of Magic. The fire kept on burning. Homes were left ashes on the grown blown away by the wind. Some random dead people turned into family and friends. There was no escaping the danger. Voldemort was everywhere, just at the corner, in the back of their heads, deep in the fear that conquered their hearts and in shadows.

The Dark Lord, Voldemort was inhuman. The number of corpses he left was uncountable. It had come to a point where everyone claimed him to be immortal for no human is capable of such ruthless act. He was untouchable, no one could get near him unless the dark wizard had planned for it to happen. Voldemort acted like a god, he walked and talked as if he was immortal. However, the moment Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord provided to the wizarding world his mortality. Following Voldemorts death, Harry collapsed. Just like Voldemort's body, his lifelessly fell to the ground.

  
Remus Lupin heart stopped at that moment, his core froze like ice and hardened like stone, his body senseless and his eyes unfocused as he felt happiness dissolved into nothing, the mere presence of the emotion became foreign to him, it was a stranger. His vision turned grey, the colors evaporated and left him nothing but the dark. Because that's what Harry was, the happiness in his life, the colors in his vision and the light to his inner wickedness. His cup was gone, the reason for his whole existence was gone, the reason behind his firm grasp on life was gone. Harry Potter, son of James Potter was dead.

 

Hermione had hastened to Harry's body. Standing next to it she dropped to her knees sobbing, she reached out to him, her hands quivering violently. At his touch, she broke down and gripped to Harry's body refusing to admit the death of her friend. Hermione's head rested on his chest, her tears fell and soaked his dirty shirt. It feels like the earth stopped turning. Like the sun exploded in the sky. Like the air was filled with poison and she was suffocating. Then, she felt it, a heartbeat, faint but still, there is one. Harry Potter was not dead.

  
It's funny how one moment a person can feel his soul split and his heartbreak yet in another they can regain faith and hope. Suddenly it was the end the next it was a new beginning. The Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Hogwarts professors and students alongside its caretaker rejoiced letting go of the breath they knew not they held. Hearts began to beat again tears of grief turned into tears of happiness.

  
Harry was carried to the infirmary by a sobbing Hagrid with a tearful Hermione and a barely conscious Remus behind them. The werewolves shaky legs barely worked but he can't let Harry out of his sight not now, not ever.It was too soon so sudden and overwhelming. To no one's surprise but everyone's dislike, the infirmary was full. Healers from St. Mungo's Hospital came to help Madam Pomfrey tend to the wounded. The ones with serious injuries were immediately moved to St. Mungo's Hospital. The rest who had minor injuries were left under Madam Pomfrey care. Ironically Harry was laid next to Professor Snape's bed, having himself placed him there earlier.

 

When the Trio had first found the professor Harry had insisted on helping Snape against Ron's protest. There wasn't much they could do for him but Harry refused to leave him. Hermione, being the brightest witch of their age and most likely the only student who had read nearly the whole library of Hogwarts knew some healing spells. While Harry attempted to stop the bleeding manually and applied pressure to the wound praying it would stop the poison from spreading through his body, Hermione cast all the healing spells she knew of. All through the process, Snape had his eyes locked with Harry, they both knew he the greasy git will not make it. Still, Harry didn't stop trying. Snap's eyes told Harry he was ready for death as in them Harry saw a sea of emotions, where they in other circumstances or situation, the emotions wouldn't be there.

  
"Reparifors", "Vulnera Sanentur" Hermione murmured, again and again, her wand aimed at Snape shakingly. It was no use they had to get Snape to the infirmary he was dying, those shaky breaths, fast and painful could be his last. Peculiarly enough Harry didn't want them to be his last, he could not explain it, not to his friend nor to himself. A tightening in his chest, pain in his heart and grief was all he felt while thinking about a life where Severus Snape was not among the living, tormenting him. Snape, however, had given up hope when Harry had desperately held onto it, he had seen it from the beginning, there was no use in trying. Nagini's venom was deadly, just like the killing curse. He was prepared for death.

 

"H-Harry" the use of his first name, by Snape of all people made Harry stop dead in his track. Snape's voice held no bitterness in it, he had not spit out Harry's name like venom nor a curse. His voice, dare Harry say, was desperate. The room grew silent, even Hermione stopped so they can all hear Snape's voice which was barely above a whisper. "take t-them" he begged, "take my memories H-Harry and g-go". Harry after recovering from the fact that Snape had practically begged him, did as the man had requested, only the first part though. Harry didn't have the heart to do the latter.

 

 

With Ron's help, they carried him to the infirmary while under the invisibility cloak not taking any chances of The Order members taking a hold of the professor. When Madam Pomfrey had seen him, she didn't hesitate to treat him muttering angrily to herself about him needing to be healthy in order to be sent to Azkaban and suffer for his crimes. Harry nevertheless knew she was secretly worried about his well-being. Like always Madam Pomfrey shooed them out and fuzzed over her patient. Walking out of the infirmary, the three friends departed Harry to see the memories up in the headmaster office, Ron to check on his family and Hermione to do the same on Neville and Luna.

 

When Harry reached the headmaster office he didn't waste any time and immediately searched for the Pensieve. After finding it he emptied the bottle that contained the memories into the Pensieve and dived into the memories.

 

By the time he came up Harry was overwhelmed by the mixed emotions that filled him up. They wrestled and pushed at each other that Harry could feel his heart-bruising. The contradiction between the feelings he had inside of him made Harry confused. He felt so many things at the same time and neither his heart nor body could handle it. Harry felt Blissful for having the chance to see what his mother was like in her childhood and watch her grow rather than having to hear of it. He was also Anguished to see what he could've had but was taken from him. Then there was anger both at Snape and his mother. How dare he call his mother such filthy word? His innocent and sweet mother didn't deserve to be called a Mud-blood. He was angry with her too. How could she find it in her to abandon a friend? Severus was her friend he made a mistake, but don't they all do?

  
And Dumbledore? How could he? how could he betray Harry when he had placed his entire life and trust in the old man. Had he planned for him to die long before he got his Hogwarts letter?. Harry wasn't thick or oblivious as they all took him to be, he knew he would not make it out of this war. If he did make it out alive then it was sheer luck. But to discover that Dumbledore had planned it all along and never uttered a word about it made him feel beyond furious. He understood the headmaster reason but Harry was not a child, he stopped being one the day Voldemort murdered his parents. He will not cower away from death if it meant the end of war and Voldemort. He will welcome death with open arms especially now that Sirius is gone. Harry just wished he had known about it so he could have made the most of his time with his friends. Oh, how he regrets the awful words he had said to Remus!

 

With a heavy heart, Harry decided what to do. He will be a Gryffindor and go face his death like his parents would have done were they in his shoes. Honestly, the only comfort from the decision is he can finally be with his parents and Sirius.

 

His feet felt like jelly as he walked to the forest. The steps he took were shaky. On his way to his death, Harry used the resurrection stone to get some encouragement from Sirius and both his mother and father. When he felt confident enough he faced The Dark Lord, got blinded by the green light and felt death consume him.

 

To his surprise, he didn't die instead got rid of the Horcrux inside of him giving him a chance to at least attempt to kill Voldemort. In the end, he did, in fact, kill The Dark Lord but once again got hit with the killing curse or something else, Harry wasn't sure anymore at that point the darkness came far too fast for him to comprehend what happened.

  
Both Voldemort and Harry yelled the curse at the same time. Harry's curse hit first but it didn't stop The Dark Lord curse from hitting him too. By all means, the green-eyed boy should be dead too except he wasn't.

  
He was rushed to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey fuzzed over him in seconds. Healers from St Mungo's came to assist her. When Madam Pomfrey cast a healing spell on his cuts Harry's magic threw her away and against the wall. The other healers tried but got the same results. His body was refusing all potions and spells they used. They were forced into treating him the Muggle way. Nobody could explain why but Harry was suddenly so full of magic that one more drop could kill him.

 

Hia magic has built a barrier around his body whenever they tried to cast a spell on him it comes at them in full force. The portions they gave him won't even go in or swallowed or anything. Everybody was worried about him they had no idea what to do and there was only little to be done if they could not figure out what is wrong in the first place.


End file.
